


Why can't it ever be enough for me?

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Why can't it ever be enough for me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Brink of Winter's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369487) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 




End file.
